Meant To Be
by RockDiva
Summary: A few nights after joining Bonnie, Woody can't sleep and Dolly tries to help. An unexpected apology turns into a meaningful conversation between the two new friends. Some DollyxWoody in there.


**Author's Note - **I've been a Dolly/Woody shipper for awhile (somewhat since the movie and even more so since I played the video game). Don't get me wrong. I LOVE BoxWoody. And I always will. I'm simply a multishipper is all. I won't diss either ships...ever (because I'm happy writing Bo/Woody reunion stories and/or angst and then turning around and writing Dolly/Woody!). I never thought I'd actually get around to writing anything Dolly/Woody, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. But, to be honest, it's not like really shippy. It could probably be taken more as friendship, but whatever. There's too few Dolly/Woody_ anything _here so I'm happy to contribute in any way possible. You'll probably notice a line borrowed from another Pixar movie in this little ficlet. I just couldn't resist. And if they seem OOC at all, my apologies.**  
**

_Disclaimer - _I don't own any part of the _Toy Story _trilogy. I don't even know if this story plot has ever been used on FFN or elsewhere before. If so, it is coincidence.

**MEANT TO BE**

Dolly felt something moving as she lied in Bonnie's bed. Opening her eyes just a slit, she saw the shadow of someone who had already become a familiar addition to Bonnie's room, even though he and the others had only joined them a few days prior. Sitting up, she watched as Woody slowly made his way over to Bonnie's windowsill. She carefully studied him for a few moments as he stood there, staring out the window. He looked tense and she debated whether or not she should see what was bothering the cowboy.

Her curiosity and concern won in the end and she moved from the bed as carefully and quietly as possible. "Howdy, Sheriff," she greeted softly as she joined him.

"Howdy," he responded calmly enough, but his tone was distant to say the least, as he kept his gaze fixed out the window.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked sincerely. She wasn't sure what "it" was, but she wanted to help if she could. There was no answer and Dolly continued to study him. She had only known Woody for a handful of days total, but this was the lowest she'd ever seen him. Even after the initial realization that he may never see Andy again, Woody had seemed to buck up and make the best of his new home, as did all of them. He had cheerfully made the introductions and the first few days had gone by relatively smoothly as they all made friends with one another. Then again, Andy's toys had gone through quite an ordeal and maybe everything was just now sinking in. Dolly was sure she'd be pretty tense too if she were in any of their positions. "Or would you just rather be alone?" Again there was no answer and Dolly took it as good as a yes and turned to leave.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dolly," Woody's exasperated voice stopped her from getting too far.

Confused, Dolly turned back around. There was silence for a moment before she asked, "Sorry about what?" She shrugged her shoulders to emphasize the question.

"Well, for barging in on you guys like this." He finally turned and looked at her. He had already explained to everyone about how he had left a note for Andy with Bonnie's address on it. And none of Bonnie's toys really mentioned it beyond giving them a hearty welcome. Still, Woody felt the need to apologize. "I shouldn't have assumed you all would be okay with it. I shouldn't have imposed on you. Bonnie's your owner and, well, I'm sorry if any of you feel like we're trying to replace you," Woody spoke with a sort of conviction that made Dolly wonder why he would even bring up the subject of being replaced. It was sort of an unfamiliar concept to Bonnie's small group of toys.

"Woody, I promise none of us think that. We love having you guys with us. You know as well as I do, toys are happier when there's more of us to make a kid happy." Woody diverted his eyes, realizing that was generally true.

"I know, I just didn't want it to seem like I thought I had a right bringing us all here," Woody reiterated. Dolly could tell there was more he wanted to say and so let him finish. "I guess, I don't know, I guess when I was here that day with you guys something felt right about it. Maybe it was because Bonnie held me the way Andy hadn't for years. I really can't say. I just know, when I was in Andy's college box, I thought about a lot of things. College isn't any place for a toy." He sighed before adding, "Neither is an attic. The next thing I knew, I was thinking about Bonnie. I couldn't stop myself from writing her address down. I could have just gotten in the box and gone to the attic with my friends, but I didn't. I wanted Bonnie to love them like the way I felt she loved me for those few hours." There was silence as Woody's confession seemed to dance in the air around them.

"The little dear does have a way of growing on you doesn't she?" Dolly broke the silence as she looked at her sleeping kid with deep admiration.

"That she does," Woody nodded with a smile, also focusing his eyes on the girl. "I missed Andy every day I was away from him, but today during playtime, I realized I had missed Bonnie too after I left."

"You know, Woody, I think we toys always know where we belong when the time is right," Dolly said sentimentally. Woody looked at her, suddenly wondering if she'd ever had a previous owner. However, he didn't have a chance to approach the subject before Dolly spoke again. "I know she can't make you forget Andy completely, but Bonnie's your owner now too. The same goes for the others. This is your home and we're all happy to share it with you. So you don't need to apologize."

"Bonnie's my owner," Woody repeated softly. "You know, I like the sound of that," he chuckled slightly in pure delight.

"Me too," Dolly smiled. She then became more playful. "You know, cowboy, I'm actually really glad you barged in on us. This room just wasn't the same without you."

"Is that so?" Woody smirked, happy to play along. He already enjoyed the playful banter she was able to spark as though it was second nature to her. And he was almost afraid to admit that he felt an odd chemistry between them. "Did you miss me?" He teased. "Because, you know, I create feelings in others that they themselves don't understand."

"Oh boy," Dolly rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yes, well…you being so incredibly heroic and all. I must admit you foil my schemes marvelously."

"Ah, so the witch has a heart after all." Woody couldn't believe how carefree he felt at the moment.

"Perhaps," Dolly responded before faking a stern tone, "but if you tell anyone, I'll cast a spell the likes of which you've never seen." At this both toys broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. They were only forced to stop when they heard rustling from Bonnie's bed as she slowly rolled over just a little in her sleep. "That was close," Dolly whispered when it seemed safe to breathe again.

Woody simply nodded. Although silence filled the room, suddenly his mind was clamoring with a million thoughts. "Thanks for listening, Dolly," he finally said.

"Oh it's nothing," Dolly replied humbly. "I just like for everyone to be happy, you know? Things to go as smoothly as possible…like they're supposed to. If that makes sense," she shrugged a little, not sure exactly how to explain it.

Woody smiled, knowing what she meant. "It makes perfect sense. It's how I feel about things too." He saw her eyes widen a little. "It, uh, kind of gets me into trouble now and then," Woody chuckled. "And the others don't always understand. But it's worth it. As long as my family's happy…and safe…that's all that matters."

"You know, Woody," Dolly looked down at her feet a little. She wanted him to know that despite their playful tone about the statement previously, she meant what she had said about being happy he was with them again. "I _am _glad that you chose Bonnie."

Woody caught his breath for a second. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but whatever it was he suddenly felt like everything made sense. Dolly was rights. Toys did have a way of knowing certain things and standing in Bonnie's room, talking to the rag doll, Woody knew it was where he was meant to be.

"Actually," Woody walked over and laid his hand on Dolly's shoulder. He then turned slightly, Dolly following suit, and looked at their sleeping owner once again. "I'm glad that Bonnie chose me." He then looked back down at Dolly. "Really glad."

**The End**


End file.
